Showdown at Cochran
The Showdown at Cochran was a short, intense maneuver conducted by the New Republic Second Fleet which routed the New Sith Order from its station at the dead planet, Cochran. History It all began when the Vigilance Security Corporation helped track down an AWOL marine named Tal'sin Secura. The search led the VSC and Raider Battalion to Tatooine, where it was noted that HIMS Predator and a small flotilla of ships were in orbit. Gren Delede secretly reported these findings to his contacts at New Alderaan. Senator Del Marx began calling together top secret meetings with the Ministry of Defense, high-ranking leaders in the New Republic Military, and leaders of the Jedi Order to discuss this intel and devise a surprise attack on Darth Malign's fleet. A scouting operation was initiated, relying on the VSC's Tak Dagon to conduct surveillance on the fleet at Tatooine. However, a limited supply of further intel swayed Admiral Ackbar to call off the attack plans, claiming that the ongoing System Defense Initiative redeployment made the attack cumbersome. In response, Luke Skywalker decided to take matters into his own hands, and conducted reconnaissance on [[I2SD Predator|HIMS Predator]] with his own tactful style - by sending a doppleganger on board the ship. There, he confronted Dareus, and learned of the New Sith Order's secret facility at Cochran. Skywalker delivered this newfound intel to Admiral Ackbar, and advised the Admiral to put together a preemptive attack plan with Cochran in mind, where it was safe to assume the Sith would run to evacuate their no-longer-secret facility. Showdown The New Republic deployment devised by Ackbar was well-planned. The entirety of Second Fleet would be utilized, with [[CRV Audacity|NRCV Audacity]], [[NRAF Portrane|NRAF Portrane]] and [[NRAF Solidarity|NRAF Solidarity]] joining Refrain of Anshalar as a forward strike group code-named "Forward Auresh Group". The Ministry of Defense granted Luke Skywalker an honorary rank of General for the operation, and was placed in command of the entire job. The remainder of Second Fleet was organized into four "Shock Groups", commanded by four of the fleet's most experienced warships. While these four shock groups headed for a rendezvous point deep in Cochran's Rhineal System, the Forward Auresh Group headed straight for the dead planet, hoping to draw out the Sith Fleet from hiding. Malign's fleet consisted of the flagship [[I2SD Predator|HIMS Predator]], and two Nebulon-B Frigate escort vessels HIMS Emperor's Destiny and HIMS Intimidate. Under the command of Dareus, these Imperial warships remained hidden in the Rhineal System's asteroid belt, until drawn out by the arrival of seemingly evenly-matched New Republic opponents. As the two commanders engaged with demands of surrender, starfighters began to spill into space from their ships' berths. Naturally, both commanders refused each other's terms of surrender, and Dareus began taunting the New Republic with philosophical jeers over the open frequency. Skywalker made a bold move, ordering the frequency shut off, after advising Dareus that the conversation was over. Then, he commenced with the attack. The Battle Skywalker's escort frigates, Portrane and Solidarity, were the first to move, shifting to engage Dareus's Nebulon-B escorts, while Audacity took up a position at the dorsal flank of Refrain of Anshalar, targeting the Predator's bridge shield generators. The starfighters from Dagger, Krakana and Falcon Squadrons formed into three-man flights, mixing their ranks so that each bomber was protected by both a single X-wing and a single A-wing. These formations, called "Dagger Groups", were ordered to provide close escort on the capital ships, taking offensive measures on the Sith Fleet's heavier assets when possible. Lastly, Ghost Squadron was ordered to engage the enemy fighters directly. The New Republic's first move was answered by volleys between the frigates, and the launching of Predator's Scimitar Assault Bombers to take on Portrane and Solidarity. The TIE interceptors of Lightning Squadron were given orders to fire at will, protecting the main battleship from attack and engaging Ghost Squadron's offensive. The frigates were aiming to disable, so that Dareus could hopefully take prisoners. As for the Predator herself, she commenced firing her port batteries into the nearby asteroid field, sending more shrapnel toward Skywalker's forces. Refrain of Anshalar took care of this tactful attack by way of her surprisingly sophisticated targeting systems, making short work of the large chunks of rocks. Unable to stop Audacity's onslaught, Dareus ordered the shields to focus on the conning tower, shutting down as many systems as possible to reroute power to the shield grid. He also redirected his port batteries to target smaller asteroids, hoping to give Skywalker's cruiser more difficulty in breaking apart the unconventional attacks. Skywalker, however, put his full trust in the ships' commanders as he focused on monitoring the projected arrival of Second Fleet's Shock Groups. The battle raged and boiled, growing to the brink of destruction on both sides. It was as if two equally minded men stood at either side, throwing their punches and wearing down each other's defenses. Shock and Awe Suddenly, the New Republic sounded a retreat. There was no reason — they'd suffered no casualties, and were actually making progress on Predator's shields. Dareus wasn't fooled; but before he could choose his next move, the rest of Second Fleet's Shock Groups shot forth from hyperspace, moving alongside Skywalker's battle group with guns hot and shields coming alive. Forming a line, the New Republic suddenly outgunned the Sith Fleet, and by a great margin. A cloud of darkness cast on the Force by Malign and the echoes of death at Cochran was suddenly pierced by a bright surge of energy, brought by the thousands of living beings aboard the New Republic vessels. It was with this burst of clarity that Skywalker foresaw the next move of the Sith. Predator and her escorts turned to retreat. But then, ten-thousand secretly placed derillium mines, placed just on the inside of the asteroid belt, began erupting. A wall of shattering debris and searing plasma began to separate the New Republic from Malign's fleet, giving the Sith a guaranteed way to mask their trail into hyperspace. Skywalker had just enough time to warn the fleet before it happened, but he knew it wouldn't be enough. Fear would grip them. Harnessing the energy of the Force, he began casting it out into space, striking fear from hearts and emboldening his pilots to face the oncoming debris and shock wave with zeal. Aftermath When the maelstrom passed, both sides were left with no lives lost, in spite of the carnage. The New Republic fleetships regrouped, ascertained their damages, and split off most of the fleet to return to Ord Mantell, leaving behind one Shock Group to assist Skywalker in an investigation of the dead planet, and whatever the Sith may have left behind. Roleplay Logs Cochran, Showdown at